


Made To Be Broken

by brihana25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protecting him takes strength and courage. Loving him takes no effort. Saving him will take a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Iris  
> Artist: The GooGoo Dolls  
> Length: 4:57  
> Season(s): 4 (AU)  
> Episodes Used (in chronological order): In My Time of Dying, Lazarus Rising, Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester, In the Beginning, It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Heaven and Hell, Family Remains, Death Takes a Holiday, On the Head of a Pin, The Rapture, Lucifer Rising, Sympathy for the Devil
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing switch842 and whisper99

  
  



End file.
